STARLIGHT
by DerpMyungsoo
Summary: "Dada, I had a bad dream." [EXO KaiSoo/Jongin/Kyungsoo/Taeoh/Domestic!AU/YAOI/mpreg].


**_Dada, I had a bad dream…_**

.

.

.

Kaki kecil itu melangkah dengan perlahan. Si pemilik tapak itu takut jika menimbulkan suara dan membangunkan kedua orang tuanya—meskipun sebenarnya dia akan membangunkan salah satunya. _Plushie_ dengan bentuk beruang berwarna cokelat itu ditenteng dengan tangan kirinya melengkapi penampilan tidurnya yang mengenakan _onesie_ dinosaurus berwarna hijau. Sesekali, di sela-sela perjalanannya, dia mengucek matanya yang sebenarnya masih sangat mengantuk. Dengan hati-hati, dia menggerakan knop pintu kamar itu dan menyembulkan kepalanya disana. Ruangan itu terasa sangat redup, karena hanya diterangi oleh lampu tidur yang bercorak kekuningan.

Dia masuk ke dalam ruangan itu. Sedikit bimbang, karena dia tidak tahu siapa yang harus dibangunkan jika malam begini. Sempat dia melihat bagaimana kedua orang tuanya yang bergerak di dalam tidurnya, dan itu membuatnya ingin ikut berada di sela-sela mereka. Dengan sebuah keputusan, dia mendekat untuk membangunkan salah satu dari dua orang yang tidur disana.

" _Dada_?" ucapnya dengan suara serak khas anak kecil yang baru terbangun dari tidurnya.

Dia tidak mendapatkan tanggapan. Bibirnya mengerucut. Ingin dia menangis, tapi _Dada_ selalu mengatakan dia sudah besar. _Ah, Dada_ selalu memanggilnya _big boy._ Jadi kesimpulannya, dia tidak boleh menangis. Tapi… saat ini dia membutuhkan _Dada-_ nya. Dia sedang tidak mau tidur sendirian karena untuk memejamkan matanya lagi akan sangat menakutkan.

Dengan sedikit rasa ragu, dia menepuk pipi salah satu dari orang itu, " _Dada? Dada…_ " ucapnya dengan nada yang merengek.

Merasa ada yang menyentuh pipinya, orang itu membuka dan mengerjapkan matanya, " _Hng?_ Taeoh- _ya?_ "

" _Dada, I had a bad dream…_ " rengeknya dengan mata yang sedikit berkaca-kaca.

Lelaki yang disebut _Dada_ oleh anak kecil itu mengerjapkan matanya sekali lagi sebelum menyingkirkan sebuah lengan besar yang melingkar di pinggangnya. Dia menyingkirkannya dengan sedikit kasar, karena dia tahu bahwa orang itu tidak akan bangun walaupun dia menepuk kepalanya sekalipun. Dia mendudukkan dirinya sejenak sebelum tersenyum kepada anak kecil yang sedang merengek itu.

" _You had a bad dream?_ "

Anak itu mengangguk cepat hingga rambut di atas kepalanya bergerak, "Aku juga haus, _Dada…_ "

Lelaki itu tersenyum sebelum akhirnya berdiri dan mengangkat Taeoh ke dalam gendongannya, "Ayo membuat susu…" dia mendengar anak kecil itu terkikik, "ssh! Jangan membuat _Papa_ terbangun." Ucapnya sembari menempelkan jari di bibir dan diikuti oleh Taeoh yang juga mengangguk mengerti.

Sudah menjadi kesehariannya, jujur. Dan Kyungsoo menikmati itu. Dia menikmati bagaimana rasanya terbangun dari tidur ketika dini hari tiba hanya untuk membuatkan segelas susu ataupun hanya untuk mengantarkan anak lelakinya buang air besar. Seperti saat ini, dia, yang semula menggendong Taeoh—yang sudah duduk di kursi meja makan—sibuk di dapur hanya untuk membuatkan susu anak lelakinya yang berusia empat tahun. Taeoh memang berusia empat tahun, tapi kadar manjanya masih sangat tinggi untuk anak seusianya. Maka dari itu, dia dan suaminya, Jongin, memutuskan untuk menambahkan anggota baru di keluarga mereka, yang mungkin, akan hadir sekitar lima bulan lagi. Kyungsoo tidak sabar untuk itu, apalagi sekitar tiga hari yang lalu, dia mengetahui jika _little fairy_ yang sedang _berlindung_ di badannya itu berjenis kelamin perempuan. _Ah,_ dia lupa untuk memberitahu Jongin—bahkan Taeoh tahu terlebih dulu. Tentu saja, tiga hari yang lalu Jongin tidak menemaninya untuk _checkup_ —dan dia ditemani oleh orang yang baru saja melahirkan anak kesekiannya, Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo tidak pernah protes dengan ketidak hadiran Jongin. Dia tahu, Jongin akan berusaha menyempatkan waktunya; jika ada. Tapi sudah selama dua minggu belakangan lelaki itu lebih banyak sibuk di kantor karena kasus pembunuhan yang baru saja terjadi di salah satu pinggiran kota. _Ha,_ Jongin adalah seorang detektif di kepolisian Seoul. Dan dia kali ini harus memimpin sebuah penyelidikan yang sudah membuat kantong matanya memberat.

Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menyodorkan sebuah gelas berisi susu cokelat hangat kesukaan anak lelakinya, "Ini, _Big Boy._ " Ucapnya.

" _Dada,_ bisakah Taeoh minum di botol itu?" dia menunjuk sebuah botol minum susunya ketika masih bayi, "Taeoh berjanji untuk tidak minum dari sana lagi kalau _dongsaengie_ datang nanti…"

Kyungsoo terkekeh ketika mendengar anak lelakinya itu meminta dengan manja. Selalu begitu sebenarnya. Taeoh akan berubah menjadi anak yang sangat manja jika bersamanya. Karena jika dengan Jongin, dia tidak akan berani. Jongin sendiri sangat _strict_ pada Taeoh. Bahkan terkadang jika Taeoh melakukan sesuatu dengan tidak benar, Jongin akan menatap anak lelakinya itu dengan serius. Sering Kyungsoo mengingatkan Jongin untuk tidak seperti itu, tapi Jongin tidak ingin anak lelakinya berubah manja dan _whiny._

"Baiklah," Kyungsoo membalikkan badannya dan menuang susu itu ke dalam botol, "ini."

Taeoh berdiri dan meraih botol susu itu, "Ayo tidur, _Dada._ " Ucapnya sembari menarik tangan Kyungsoo.

Anak kecil itu menarik Kyungsoo ke dalam kamarnya yang berisi sebuah ranjang besar—yang cukup untuk tiga orang dewasa—dan mainan-mainan serta buku-buku yang tersebar disana. _Ah,_ Kyungsoo dan Jongin sengaja menaruh sebuah ranjang besar, karena mereka tahu kebiasaan tidur Taeoh yang tidak pernah tenang. Bahkan dengan ranjang yang sebesar itu, Taeoh pernah terjatuh saat tidur dan itu membuat Kyungsoo panik bukan main karena Taeoh yang menangis dengan keras.

Kyungsoo mengikuti anaknya yang sudah menepukkan bantal dengan pembungkus bergambar tokoh _Cars_ itu. Dengan patuh dia merebahkan badannya disana sembari berpikir bahwa dia akan meninggalkan Taeoh jika anak itu sudah benar-benar tertidur dan kembali ke kamarnya bersama Jongin.

" _Let's sleep, Big Boy._ " Ucapnya yang disambut dengan tawa kecil dari Taeoh yang sudah menggigit pucuk botol minumnya.

" _Close your eyes, Dada!_ Jangan mengintip!"

Kyungsoo tersenyum, " _Dada_ sudah menutup mata. Apa Taeoh sudah?"

"Sudah!" seru Taeoh.

Dengan rasa penasaran, Kyungsoo membuka sebelah matanya dan mendapati Taeoh yang menatapnya dengan mata berbinar. Karena itu, dia membuka kedua matanya lagi sebelum akhirnya mencubit pipi Taeoh gemas, " _Ha,_ anak _Dada_ berbohong. Nakal." Ucapnya.

Taeoh tergelak, " _Sorry, Dada,_ " dia mendekat dan meletakkan jari tangannya yang kecil ke pipi Kyungsoo, " _kenapa_ pipi _Dada_ lebih besar dari yang dulu?"

Kyungsoo yakin jika Jongin yang menanyakan hal ini maka dia akan marah besar. Seperti dua bulan yang lalu, ketika Kyungsoo mulai mengeluh jika celananya sudah tidak bisa dikenakan. Jongin yang memang memiliki kepribadian jahil, berkelakar jika Kyungsoo akan berubah menjadi paus biru dalam waktu dekat. Dan ketika Kyungsoo mendengar ucapan itu, dia memilih untuk tidur bersama Taeoh. Walaupun pada akhirnya entah bagaimana ceritanya, dia bisa kembali ke dalam kamarnya dengan Jongin. Mungkin Jongin membuktikan bahwa Kyungsoo tidak _begitu_ berat karena sukses mengangkatnya kembali kesana.

"Hmm… karena _Dada_ harus makan banyak."

" _Kenapa_ bagitu? Bukannya _Dada_ selalu marah jika _Papa_ mengatakan _Dada_ berubah menjadi besar?"

Kyungsoo bersumpah jika saat ini dia melihat Jongin yang menatapnya dengan mata—yang terlihat—basah dan dengan sebuah botol yang tergigit di sela-sela gigi susu yang tertata rapi pada tempatnya. Taeoh memang sangat mirip dengan Jongin. Bahkan cara mereka tertawa dan berbicara saja memiliki ekspresi yang 90 persen sama. Apalagi jika mereka sedang marah, maka akan sangat mirip hingga Kyungsoo tidak bisa membedakan mana ayah dan mana balitanya. Yang membuat mereka berbeda hanyalah mata. Karena Taeoh mendapatkan mata dari Kyungsoo meskipun akan sama-sama menghilangnya jika sedang tertawa.

"Hmm… karena _dongsaengie_ membutuhkan makan juga."

" _Dongsaengie?_ "

Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dengan bibir yang masih terpaut botol susu, Taeoh bergerak dan membuat Kyungsoo medatarkan badannya. Dia sebenarnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang akan dilakukan anak lelakinya, tapi dia akhirnya tertawa saat melihat Taeoh merebahkan kepalanya di dada Kyungsoo.

"Ada apa, Taeoh- _ya?_ "

Kyungsoo merasa ada sebuah gerakan di atas perutnya, " _Dongsaeng-ah…_ "

" _Oh?_ Taeoh berbicara dengan _dongsaengie_?"

Taeoh mengangguk, "Sebentar, _Dada. Dongsaengie_ harus berkenalan dengan Taeoh," dia bergerak sedikit sembari membetulkan posisi botol susunya, " _dongsaeng-ah,_ ini _Oppa,_ " anak itu berhenti sejenak sebelum mendongak hingga matanya bertemu dengan Kyungsoo, "apa _dongsaengie_ mendengarkan ucapanku, _Dada?_ " tanyanya polos.

Ingin sebenarnya Kyungsoo tertawa dengan sikap polos anak lelakinya itu. Tapi, karena dia tidak ingin menghancurkan imajinasi Taeoh, maka ia menganggukkan kepalanya sembari tersenyum.

Taeoh terkekeh sebelum kembali mengusap perut tersebut, " _Dongsaengie,_ ini _Oppa._ Kapan _dongsaengie_ keluar dari perut _Dada?_ Kau membuat _Dada_ bertumbuh besar karena _Dada_ harus makan lebih banyak daripada biasanya," dia terbatuk sebentar—dan sebenarnya sukses membuat Kyungsoo sedikit panik—sebelum berbicara lagi, "jika kau keluar nanti, kita bisa bermain bersama! _Oppa_ akan menunjukkan semua koleksi _mobil_ dan _Iron Man_ yang _Oppa_ punya," dia diam lagi, "tunggu, kau tidak akan suka dengan itu. Apa kita harus meminta _Papa_ untuk membeli boneka? _Ah,_ nanti _Oppa_ akan mengatakannya pada _Papa._ Apa kau sedang tidur, _Dongsaengie?_ Ha, baiklah. _Oppa_ akan tidur juga." Ucapnya sebelum akhirnya bergerak mencium perut Kyungsoo dan kembali ke tempat semula.

"Sudah?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Taeoh mengangguk, " _Dada,_ apa dulu Taeoh juga sama seperti _dongsaengie_?"

" _Hmm,_ sama," Kyungsoo bergerak dan melingkarkan lengannya di badan Taeoh yang kecil, "Taeoh juga dulu ada disana."

"Berarti Taeoh juga membuat _Dada_ menjadi besar seperti sekarang?"

Kyungsoo terkekeh, "Kurang lebih begitu."

"Hmm… _Papa_ bilang, ketika dulu Taeoh akan keluar, _Dada_ berteriak karena sakit," dia mengerucutkan bibirnya, "apa Taeoh dulu nakal hingga _Dada_ berteriak?"

Dan Kyungsoo bersumpah ingin menggigit Taeoh karena pertanyaan-pertanyaannya yang polos itu, " _No._ Memang seperti itu, Sayang."

" _Dongsaengie_ juga akan sama?" Kyungsoo mengangguk ketika melihat Taeoh yang bertanya dengan wajah yang memelas, "Kalau begitu Taeoh akan melakukan apa yang _Papa_ katakan."

"Hmm? Apa?"

Taeoh bergerak mendekat dan menyusupkan kepala beserta botol susunya ke arah Kyungsoo, " _Papa_ bilang Taeoh tidak boleh berteriak pada _Dada._ Karena _Dada_ harus merasakan sakit dulu untuk bertemu dengan Taeoh."

" _Papa_ berkata begitu?" Taeoh mengangguk dan membuat Kyungsoo geli—karena rambut di pucuk kepala anak itu bergerak di bawah dagunya, " _Ah…_ berarti Taeoh tidak boleh lagi berteriak untuk minta ini-itu. Taeoh juga harus bisa bangun dan menyikat gigi sendiri ketika pagi. Taeoh harus membersihkan mainan jika sudah selesai bermain, Taeoh selau melupakan itu. _Ah,_ yang jelas Taeoh harus mendengarkan apa yang _Dada_ katakan. _Papa_ juga. Karena _Papa_ harus bekerja untuk membelikan makanan dan semua mainan Taeoh _._ "

" _Hmm…_ Taeoh mengerti, _Dada._ "

"Anak pintar." Ucap Kyungsoo sembari mengecup rambut anak lelakinya.

"Susunya habis," Taeoh bergerak dan beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, "Taeoh akan menaruhnya di tempat mencuci piring, _Dada._ Taeoh bisa melakukannya sendiri."

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan membiarkan anak lelakinya itu pergi. Terkadang dia merasa Taeoh tumbuh terlalu cepat hingga sudah bisa melakukan apa saja sendiri. Dia memang manja, tapi dia juga mudah mengerti. Anak itu selalu cepat memahami ucapan Kyungsoo jika melakukan kesalahan. Bahkan jika bisa dibilang, dia hampir tidak melakukan kesalahan untuk yang kedua atau ketiga kalinya. Kyungsoo menyadari jika Taeoh juga mendapatkan sikap _temperamental_ dari Jongin. Mudah marah terhadap sesuatu yang tidak sesuai dengan kehendaknya. Hanya saja, Taeoh mendapatkan sifat mudah mengerti dari Kyungsoo. Karena jika dia mendapatkan sifat Jongin sepenuhnya, maka dia akan menjadi anak yang mudah marah dan susah untuk dipatahkan.

Tak beberapa lama, anak kecil yang memakai _onesie_ berwarna hijau itu kembali ke kamarnya dan segera menempatkan dirinya di samping Kyungsoo yang menunggu. Tangannya yang kecil itu dengan cepat menempel di badan Kyungsoo—ini kebiasaannya sejak bayi.

" _Ngomong-ngomong,_ mimpi apa yang membuat Taeoh terbangun?"

Kyungsoo mendengar Taeoh menghela nafasnya, "Taeoh bermimpi _Papa_ sedang marah pada Taeoh."

Mendengar ucapan itu membuat Kyungsoo tergelak, " _Kenapa Papa_ marah?"

"Karena Taeoh tidak membereskan mainan Taeoh."

"Hmm… apa Taeoh takut dengan _Papa?_ "

Taeoh mengangguk, " _Papa_ sangat menyeramkan jika sedang marah. _Papa_ juga melihat Taeoh dengan mata yang melotot. Seperti ini!" serunya sembari memperagakan apa yang dilakukan Jongin biasanya.

 _Dan Kyungsoo bersumpah melihat Jongin di sampingnya,_ "Tapi… itu pertanda jika _Papa_ sayang dengan Taeoh. Jika tidak, _Papa_ akan diam saja dan tidak berbicara dengan Taeoh. Apa Taeoh mau?"

"Tidak mau!"

Kyungsoo terkekeh sebelum mencubit pipi gemuk anak lelakinya, "Karena itu, Taeoh harus patuh dengan apa yang _Papa_ katakan, sehingga _Papa_ tidak marah. Mengerti?"

"Mengerti, _Dada!_ "

" _Good._ Sekarang, tidur."

Taeoh mengangguk dan memejamkan matanya, " _Have a nice dream, Dada._ "

" _Have a nice dream_ juga, _Sayang._ " Ucap Kyungsoo sebelum melakukannya juga.

.

.

.

Kyungsoo membuka matanya perlahan. Ketenangan tidurnya terganggu oleh suara tertawa dari seseorang—lebih tepatnya dua. Dia belum mendapatkan kesadarannya dengan penuh, karena dia belum bangun benar. Dia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali, berharap fokus matanya segera dia dapatkan. Ketika semuanya sudah benar-benar jelas, dia mendapati Taeoh sedang terkikik karena seseorang sedang menggelitik perutnya. _Ah, Jongin._

" _Oh? Dada! Good morning!_ " seru Taeoh yang melihat Kyungsoo yang masih benar-benar malas.

" _Good morning,_ Taeoh- _ya. Give me morning kiss._ " Ucapnya yang kemudian diserang dengan kecupan dari Taeoh—yang bertubi-tubi.

Dengan cepat, Jongin mengangkat anak lelaki itu dan mendudukkan dia di atas perutnya. Taeoh sangat menyukai ini, karena dia dengan bebas bisa menusuk-nusuk wajah Jongin dengan jari telunjuknya. _Ah,_ ini adalah kesamaan Taeoh dengan Jongin. _Jahil._

"Selamat pagi _, Hyung._ " Ujar Jongin yang bergerak mengecup bibir Kyungsoo sebentar.

"Pagi juga, Jongin. Maafkan aku harus berpindah kemari. Aku berniat untuk kembali ke kamar kita tapi ternyata aku tertidur."

" _Kenapa_ kau tidak mengajaknya tidur di kamar kita?" tanya Jongin yang sekarang meremas pipi Taeoh hingga bibir anak itu berubah seperti ikan—dan Taeoh mulai merengek karena ini.

" _Papa! No!_ " teriaknya dengan susah payah.

Melihat Taeoh yang kesulitan bernafas, Kyungsoo berseru, "Jangan! Dia bisa kesulitan bernafas!"

Jongin hanya bisa tertawa, " _Sorry, he is too cute._ Aku tidak bisa menahannya."

Kyungsoo mendekat ke arah Jongin dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu lelaki itu, "Aku tidak bisa membawanya tidur di kamar kita semalam."

Jongin menolehkan kepalanya dan mengendus ke rambut Kyungsoo, " _Kenapa_?"

"Kau tahu sendiri dia tidur seperti seorang penjelajah yang berputar kemana-mana. Aku tidak ingin tidurmu terganggu."

" _Aigoo,_ tidak apa. Aku juga sudah lama tidak tidur bersama kalian berdua. Benar _'kan, Angry Red?_ " tanya Jongin pada Taeoh.

" _Dada! Papa_ memanggilku dengan panggilan itu lagi!"

" _Angry Red?_ " tanya Kyungsoo tidak mengerti.

"Karakter _Angry Bird_ yang berwarna merah, _Hyung._ Dia mirip sekali dengan itu—"

Kyungsoo mendecakkan lidahnya, "Kau selalu memberikan panggilan aneh padanya. Dulu kau memanggilnya _Kepala Mangkok_ dan sekarang _Angry Red—"_

"Tapi itu lucu." Rengek Jongin yang sekarang benar-benar tidak bisa dibedakan ekspresinya dari Taeoh.

"Tidak. Aku sudah susah mencarikannya nama dan kau malah memanggilnya begitu."

Taeoh tertawa ketika mellihat _Papa_ nya sedang berusaha membujuk _Dada._ Bukan kejadian langka sebenarnya. Selalu begitu. Jongin yang selalu jahil dan berhasil membuat Kyungsoo merajuk. Jika sudah begitu, Jongin meluncurkan segala macam caranya agar Kyungsoo tidak marah lagi walaupun dengan hal bodoh sekalipun.

"Kau tidak bekerja, Jongin?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Kepala Kepolisian memberikan kami libur selama tiga hari penuh karena keberhasilan kami mengungkap kasus kemarin. Aku juga mendapatkan bonus, kau tahu. Jadi kita bisa membelikan Taeoh sepatu baru dan baju-baju baru untuk adiknya. Haruskah kita membelikan warna biru? Karena aku pikir biru bersifat netral—"

"Kita bisa membelikan warna merah muda, Jongin. Dia perempuan."

Jongin menoleh ke arah Kyungsoo dengan mata yang melebar, "Benarkah?" Kyungsoo mengangguk dan tertawa ketika melihat ekspresi bodoh dari pasangannya itu, " _Aigoo,_ kau akan menjadi _Oppa,_ Taeoh- _ya!_ " serunya.

"Aku sudah tahu, _Papa._ "

"OH? Kau sudah tahu?" Taeoh mengangguk, "Hanya aku yang belum tahu?" tanya Jongin pada Kyungsoo.

"Maaf, aku lupa untuk memberitahumu. Aku benar-benar lupa."

Jongin tertawa kecil, "Tidak apa. Aku tidak menemanimu _checkup_ kemarin. Ku maafkan." Ucapnya dengan wajah yang terlihat licik seperti merencanakan sesuatu.

"Baiklah, nanti. Jangan membicarakan itu sekarang."

Jongin terkekeh, " _Love you._ "

"Hish! Kau ini," Kyungsoo mendudukkan badannya dan meregangkan otot-ototnya sesaat, "aku akan menyikat gigiku dulu. Setelah ini aku akan menyiapkan sarapan untuk kalian. Cuci muka kalian sana." Perintahnya.

"Siap, Tuan! Ayo, Taeoh- _ya._ " Ucap Jongin yang menggendong Taeoh keluar dari kamar terlebih dulu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum saat melihat kedua lelaki itu. Terlebih ketika mendengar Taeoh yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan entah-apa-yang-Jongin-lakukan. Dia menjejakkan kakinya dan mencuci muka di kamar mandi yang ada di kamarnya—karena Jongin dan Taeoh di kamar mandi yang lain. Dia masih ingin bermalas-malasan, jika boleh jujur. Tapi tugasnya sudah siap untuk memanggil. Dia tidak pernah keberatan walaupun sebenarnya lelah. Karena dia juga bisa mengingat bagaimana perjuangan dan resiko kerja Jongin di luar sana. Terlebih lagi, jika ingat bagaimana Taeoh yang tumbuh besar dan Jongin yang selalu memuji bagaimana masakannya. Itu sangat amat sepele, tapi itu selalu memacu semangatnya. Itu pilihannya lagipula. Pilihannya untuk hidup bersama dua orang—sebentar lagi berubah menjadi tiga—yang merepotkan. Merepotkan memang, _but they are his starlights, afterall._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _END._**


End file.
